


Birthday Wishes

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, baekhyun has asshole friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: No one thinks Baekhyun is really dating Hyeran.





	Birthday Wishes

“ _Lover_.”

Baekhyun groans into his pillow, instantly wishing death upon the person whose hand is on his stomach, fingers tapping on his skin to wake him up. The word is whispered in his ear again and this time, there’s a nip on his lobe - just enough to kickstart his brain.

Hyeran.

Baekhyun attempts to roll onto his back to see her, but instead he only pushes against her bare chest, and she lets out a soft gasp. Baekhyun enjoys the feel of her, especially when Hyeran presses a soft kiss to the side of his neck, her hair tickling along his skin.

A moment later, Baekhyun reaches out, grabbing his phone to see the time and he groans again. He knows Hyeran wakes up early naturally, knows she needs to get up with enough time to drive back to her house and get ready for work. It still doesn't mean Baekhyun is happy about being awake an hour before his alarm. 

“Don't be so pouty,” Hyeran tells him. Her voice is thick from sleep, but Baekhyun likes it. “It makes me feel guilty for waking you.”

Baekhyun wrinkles his nose, but she's right. They get so little time together; he would hate to miss her slipping out of his bed. “One of these days I'm going to convince you to stay in bed the entire day,” Baekhyun promises. He turns his head to see Hyeran smiling at him, her bottom lip in her teeth. She's stunning, even with her bed head and red marks left behind by the pillow still on her cheek. 

“That’s a tempting offer, but not today,” she sighs. “Work calls,” she adds with a pout.

Baekhyun can't resist. He rolls onto his other side, sliding his arm beneath Hyeran to draw her back in. He drops a kiss on the tip of her nose. She blinks at him, eyes curved in a smile. Her leg hooks around Baekhyun’s hip and he wraps his other arm around her waist.

She's so warm, so soft, so incredibly irresistible. Baekhyun runs his fingers over bare skin, enjoys her soft hum as she cups the back of his neck in her palm.

Hyeran always holds her breath when they kiss in the morning, even when the kisses are chaste and short. Baekhyun thinks it's adorable. He doesn’t spend much time on her lips, instead choosing to pull away, enjoying the gentleness of her smile as they lay wrapped up together in bed.

“Your hands either need to stop, or move faster,” Hyeran murmurs, shifting toward him. Her chest presses to his and Baekhyun realizes his fingers had been on a path downward, now resting on the curve of her butt out of habit. As an answer, he lets his hand glide all the way down to her thigh, gripping the back and pulling her leg closer.

Hyeran wiggles her hips, noses her way to his neck to tease with her lips. Baekhyun rocks against her, his cock hardening. He dips his hand between her legs and she moans, jerks her hips into the touch. She’s already wet, and Baekhyun can’t wait to be inside her. It just takes him a little longer to get fully hard when he’s still trying to wake up.

Hyeran doesn’t seem to mind, doesn’t seem to be in a hurry despite her previous words. She eagerly lifts the leg she’d had around him so he can slip his fingers into her - one, then two. She keeps her noises low, clutching at Baekhyun who loves the way her cheeks turn pink, her lips pinker because she is always biting them in an effort to keep quiet. Baekhyun still tries to make her louder, crooking his fingers in just the right spot to have her gasping, whimpering his name. That’s enough to have his blood rushing.

They’re running low on condoms. Baekhyun shakes the box with a frown before pulling one out. The box tumbles onto the floor when Hyeran moves, getting onto her knees to push Baekhyun onto his back. Baekhyun lets her roll the condom onto him before she crawls over him, her hair falling in a curtain around his face as she leans down, resting her arms on the bed. Baekhyun reaches down, one hand on her waist and the other guiding his cock into her.

Hyeran pushes back, sinking onto his cock with a quiet moan, lip trapped in her teeth as she sits, clenching around him. Baekhyun settles his hands on her waist, holding but not moving. Hyeran drags her nose over his cheek, her breath hot on his neck when she finally begins rocking her hips.

It starts soft, slow, with Hyeran lifting only a little before dropping to fill herself again. Baekhyun lets her set the pace, only helping to raise her, thrusting up when she drops. Hyeran buries her face by his neck, her moans and whimpers spilling directly into Baekhyun’s ear. He grips her tighter, letting out a deep breath when she grinds down, rolling her hips in circles before starting to lift again.

They don’t pick up speed. They don’t have to. It’s amazing just like this, with Hyeran rocking on top of him and Baekhyun helping her, listening to her, turning his head to kiss her because _fuck he wants to, needs to_. She doesn’t hold her breath now, doesn’t stop him when his licks at the seam of her lips to part them. She moans into his mouth, her fingers dragging through his hair to pull just a little.

His head tips back, but Hyeran follows, refusing to be parted from his mouth. His grip on her tightens and her moans grow a little louder, her rocking more erratic. Baekhyun feels her clenching around him, the friction around his cock so good, so perfect. He thrusts up into her just a little harder, and Hyeran gasps his name. She has to pull away to breathe, but not far. She stares down at him, her mouth dropped open and eyes glassy as she rides him.

Hyeran comes with a quiet whimper and Baekhyun’s thumb brushing over her nipple. She pulses around his cock, her thighs trembling as she keeps moving. Baekhyun focuses on her pleasure, on letting her finish, but Hyeran is good at knowing how to get Baekhyun off too. She swivels her hips, head drooping until she can scrape her teeth over the side of his neck. It’s not enough to leave a mark, but it’s hard enough that it sends a shockwave through him.

Baekhyun knows he’s about to come, and Hyeran does too. She sits up, placing her palms on his chest and bounces faster, tendrils of wild hair falling to cover her breasts. Baekhyun’s hands drag down her waist and around to just beneath her hips. He drinks in the sight of her, the feel of her, and when she purposely clenches around him, it all shatters. Baekhyun groans, deep and loud, as he comes, teeth gritting at the intensity as it crashes through him.

Hyeran doesn’t stop moving until Baekhyun is spent, his heart beat loud in his ears and his limbs leaden. She falls back over him, a delighted smile on her beautiful face.

Baekhyun sits up, arms around her waist and face pushed to her chest. “Good morning,” he rumbles.

Hyeran laughs, her fingers pushing through his hair, scratching lightly down to his back. “Morning,” she answers with a sigh.

“You have to go, don’t you?” Baekhyun guesses.

Hyeran sighs again. Baekhyun nuzzles against her possessively. There’s never enough time to be together, and Baekhyun hates it more and more every time they have to part. Hyeran pulls away, cupping his face in her hands to kiss him. She’s holding her breath again.

She climbs off him carefully and Baekhyun rolls to take care of the condom before it makes a mess. He watches as Hyeran plucks her clothes from the floor and pads silently into the bathroom. She closes the door behind her and Baekhyun flops back on his bed.

He wonders if he can convince her to take some vacation time soon and the two of them can escape. They have only been seeing each other a little over a month, but Baekhyun is serious about this. He’s serious about _her_. It’s a big deal. Baekhyun has never really been serious about anyone before, but Hyeran is something else entirely. He still considers himself lucky she said yes when he’d asked her out.

Hyeran walks out of his bathroom with only pants and a bra on. It’s peach colored, with lace along the top of the cups. Baekhyun knows she’s wearing the matching panties under her pants. She walks shamelessly over to Baekhyun’s closet, opening the door to peer inside.

Baekhyun watches as she picks one of his plain white button-ups and slips it on. She sweeps her hair to the side before working on the buttons, doing all save the top two. Baekhyun is captivated by her every movement, sitting up without realizing as she crawls onto the bed just enough to kiss him.

“I’ll let you know if I can free up my lunch?” she offers, almost unsure, as if he could possibly say no.

“Sounds great,” Baekhyun replies. “I’ll text you later to remind you.”

Hyeran smiles, gives him another kiss, and picks her cherry red heels from the floor. They dangle from her fingertips as she leaves. “Goodbye, lover,” she croons, and then she’s gone, sneaking out of Baekhyun’s apartment before anyone else is awake.

Baekhyun stares up at his ceiling, attempting to blow the hair out of his face. He could try to go back to sleep, but his alarm would go off as soon as he drifted off. So he decides to get up, getting ready for the day. He takes his time, brushing his teeth, shaving, taking a shower and finally pulling on clothes for work.

Baekhyun walks out of his room after turning off his alarm and decides to make breakfast. It’s not something he usually does, but when he’s left with time in the morning after Hyeran’s gone, he does it just to fill in the void.

The toast pops up right when Baekhyun’s roommate and best friend, Chanyeol, comes lumbering out of his room. Baekhyun is buttering a piece when Chanyeol gets to him. Chanyeol waits until Baekhyun is done before taking the toast and shoving a third of it into his mouth.

“You’ve been really on top of the whole breakfast thing lately,” Chanyeol comments as he chews. He reaches over to steal a swallow of Baekhyun’s coffee.

Baekhyun purses his lips and taps his foot until Chanyeol puts his coffee down. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he answers, reaching out to slap Chanyeol’s hand when it goes for the other piece of toast.

“You’re up early enough to cook!” Chanyeol exclaims.

“That’s because my girlfriend wakes me up early to have sex before she has to leave,” Baekhyun explains, shaking the butter knife at Chanyeol before sliding it through the butter.

Chanyeol laughs, a full bodied, hearty laugh that booms through the apartment. “You mean the girlfriend now buttering your toast,” he announces.

Baekhyun huffs out a sigh, but Chanyeol is already walking back to his room to take his morning shower, the rest of the toast now in his mouth. It’s not the first time this has happened. Chanyeol simply refuses to believe Baekhyun is dating Hyeran. It could have something to do with Hyeran being the daughter of the company owner. It could have something to do with the fact that Hyeran’s totally out of his league.

It’s hard to prove when all the time they spend together is stolen moments, and nights spent at his place when she has to leave before Chanyeol even thinks of waking up. Baekhyun sighs and takes a sip of his coffee before eating his breakfast. He shouldn’t let it get to him. It’s not like he’s ever given his friend reason to believe him anyway. Baekhyun’s always been a flaky dater, and a jokester when it comes to his dating life.

He cleans up his dishes while waiting for Chanyeol to finish getting ready. Junmyeon will arrive soon to pick them up. Next week is Baekhyun’s carpool driving week, which he isn’t looking forward to. He hates driving in rush hour traffic, but at least he only has to do it one week for every four. Baekhyun and Chanyeol, along with Junmyeon and Yifan who also work at the company, all take turns driving for carpool.

Chanyeol had tried to get himself switched to a different carpool circle - Kyungsoo who works in accounting - and failed. He claimed to do it for the heated seats in Kyungsoo’s car, but Baekhyun knows better. Baekhyun’s also the reason Kyungsoo said no. Baekhyun has no guilt over that.

Junmyeon texts right as Chanyeol comes trundling out, dressed for work save for his shoes. It’s time to start the day.

 

Hyeran isn’t available for lunch, which means Baekhyun goes out to a small sandwich shop with a group of his friends. He loves his friends, he really does, but after his morning, he could have used some down time, and nothing calms Baekhyun like kissing Hyeran breathless and simply holding her - even if they _are_ locked in the unused third floor kitchenette.

“Earth to Baekhyun,” comes Yifan’s voice as he snaps his fingers in front of Baekhyun’s face. “Are you there?”

Baekhyun scrunches his nose at Yifan and blinks away his thoughts.

“Don’t mind him,” Chanyeol chimes in. “He was up all night with Hyeran.” Chanyeol winks at everyone and Baekhyun aims a kick right at Chanyeol’s shin. He’s satisfied at the pained noise he hears when he connects.

“I thought most guys outgrew wet dreams by twenty,” Jongdae unhelpfully supplies.

Baekhyun levels a glare at him. Jongdae looks so pleased with himself, which is hard to do when he’s wearing a checkered print shirt and a _bow-tie_. Baekhyun will never understand.

“What is it about me that makes you think I’m not capable of landing someone attractive?” Baekhyun grumps, arms folded across his chest as he leans back in his chair, lunch forgotten.

“Oh we know you can date up,” Yifan comments.

“Just not _that_ up,” Jongdae finishes for him.

“Thanks for the confidence, boys,” Baekhyun says with a glower.

“Dude,” Chanyeol says, nudging Baekhyun with his elbow, “we’re just yanking your chain. You’re so easy these days. Getting laid might help.”

Baekhyun pulls out his phone to send a text to Hyeran. _i need better friends_

 

“Oh it’s you.”

Baekhyun tries his best to keep his polite, non-threatening smile from crumbling into a frown as he stares down at Kyungsoo. He knows better than to fall for Kyungsoo’s flat, unenthusiastic tone anyway.

“Are you prepared for your review?” Baekhyun questions, wheeling in the chair from the empty cubicle across from Kyungsoo’s so he can sit. He positions it in the corner by the entrance so he can see Kyungsoo’s back and computer screen.

Kyungsoo half-spins in his chair to face him. “Is anyone really ever fully prepared for _you_?” he queries, eyebrows raised.

“Now is that any way to speak to someone who has your job in his well-manicured hands?” Baekhyun wiggles his fingers for effect. Kyungsoo’s eyes flit to them immediately, which Baekhyun definitely notices.

“The memo said you’d only be observing,” Kyungsoo gripes. “Not interrupting.”

“I was only being polite.” Baekhyun polite smiles again.

Kyungsoo gives him a small smile in return before turning back to his computer to work. Baekhyun only half pays attention. He knows Kyungsoo is good at his job. He’s the only one in accounting, aside from Junmyeon himself who leads the department, who has a squeaky clean review record.

It also means it gets to be quite boring for Baekhyun. Doing employee reviews is most of his job, but some are definitely more fun than others. No one in accounting makes it fun. He actually thinks Kyungsoo deliberately makes it less fun just for Baekhyun’s sake.

Theirs is a tumultuous relationship. Kyungsoo has always been the distant type, and Baekhyun’s always been a shameless flirt. The combination led to one very brief, very incredible whirlwind office romance. Turns out Kyungsoo is the type to self-sabotage and at the time, Baekhyun wasn’t inclined to stop him. Now they’re back to the way it was before.

Baekhyun is busy tapping his pen on the side of his leg, his eyes out of focus in the direction of Kyungsoo’s computer screen when he’s interrupted.

“Excuse me.”

A shiver runs down his spine at the sound and he peers up to see Hyeran’s head peering over the side of Kyungsoo’s cubicle.

“I’m sorry for intruding, but could I borrow Baekhyun for a little while?” she asks Kyungsoo directly.

Kyungsoo glances between the two of them before looking at Hyeran. “Please take him.”

“I’m going to put _rude_ in your file,” Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo even as he gathers his clipboard and slips his pen back into his pocket.

Kyungsoo merely rolls his eyes before he gets back to work. Baekhyun quickly shuffles out of the cubicle only to die on the inside because Hyeran - the most radiant woman of his dreams - is _still_ wearing the shirt she pilfered from Baekhyun’s closet this morning. She’s paired it with a black high-waisted skirt and has rolled the sleeves to her elbows. His knees actually go weak when he takes his next step toward her.

The look on her face tells Baekhyun she knows exactly what she’s doing to him.

Baekhyun follows her obediently to the elevators, doing his best to keep his hands to himself as they take it up to the top floor. Her office is next to her father’s, and while that’s intimidating, it’s definitely not enough to stop Baekhyun from locking the door and letting Hyeran drag him in for a kiss.

She has her hair pulled back in a bun, so Baekhyun can’t run his fingers through it, but he can fit his arms around her waist and pull her close, tilting his head to kiss her harder. Her hands run up his chest, teasing around his neck before she rests her arms on his shoulders.

“I’ve been thinking about doing this for hours,” she murmurs against his mouth. “I was stuck in meetings all morning.”

“Sounds dreadful,” Baekhyun comments.

“The worst.” She kisses him again, letting him guide her back until they’re stopped by her desk. She props against it, leaning back as she drags Baekhyun with her. He has to place his palms flat on the surface to keep from falling forward. Hyeran grins, still kissing him.

“Are you doing anything tonight?” Baekhyun asks, hopeful.

Hyeran’s eyes dart to the stack of folders on her desk. “That,” she says glumly. “But maybe you could bring me coffee and dinner later?” she negotiates.

“You’re trying to get me to help you do your job,” Baekhyun says playfully.

“Only a little,” Hyeran pouts. “I don’t want to be stuck up here all alone.”

Baekhyun pretends to think it over, even as Hyeran’s hands run down his back to grab his ass. “Alright,” he finally agrees. “But I expect to be compensated.”

Hyeran hums softly, her grip on his butt more secure. “And what kind of compensation are you looking for?”

“Come over to my place next Saturday. I’ll cook and we can watch movies all night. And then we’ll sleep in on Sunday.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Hyeran says wistfully. “I can promise I’ll _try_.”

Baekhyun knows that’s as good as he’s going to get. He knows her schedule gets turned upside-down all the time, so he takes it. He takes it and he holds it close to his heart, hoping.

 

_you didn’t tell me next friday is your birthday_ , Hyeran texts him later. _what do you want?_

_you  
just you_

 

Chanyeol almost never comes home on Friday nights. He usually crashes at Yifan’s, or finds some unwitting man easily taken in by Chanyeol’s deep voice and long legs to keep him for the night. It means Baekhyun has the apartment to himself for a little while as he straightens things up, and prepares for later. He has a list tacked to the fridge of all the ingredients he needs to pick up for dinner when he goes out.

He gets various texts over the day wishing him a happy birthday. Yifan even calls, and Baekhyun hears Chanyeol yelling his own happy birthday through the receiver in a sleep thick voice.

It’s shaping up to be a wonderful day.

Baekhyun finally gets dressed, and is tugging on his old sneakers when he gets another text. He’s prepared to send back his customary _thank you_ with several emojis when he sees the text is from Hyeran.

_can’t make it. so sorry. promise i’ll make it up to you_

Baekhyun’s heart sinks to his stomach and his mood with it. He texts back, assuring her it’s alright, and takes his shoes back off. He’s not feeling the birthday dinner mood anymore.

 

Baekhyun is sitting cross-legged on the couch eating a bowl of cereal when Chanyeol makes it home. Chanyeol takes one look at him and his eyes bug out.

“What the shit, dude? I thought you had big birthday plans!”

“They were cancelled,” Baekhyun sighs, shoveling another large spoonful of milky cereal into his mouth.

“Fuck no,” Chanyeol announces to the room. “There is no way you’re spending your birthday like this.”

Baekhyun stares down at his pajamas and shrugs. “I’m not changing.”

“Just sit your ass there and wait.” Chanyeol turns around and charges out of the apartment like a man on a mission.

Baekhyun cracks a smile. Chanyeol can be a complete ass, but he’s still Baekhyun’s best friend and Baekhyun treasures him. He treasures him a little more when Chanyeol barges in with a group of people behind him, all of them holding six-packs of beer as they spill into the apartment.

Yifan flops on the couch next to Baekhyun, twisting the cap off a bottle and offering it to Baekhyun. “Birthday boy gets the first drink!”

“Your ass drank one on the way here,” Kyungsoo grumbles with a roll of his eyes. “If I’d gotten pulled, your ass would be grass.”

Yifan raises his eyebrows, a smirk on his lips. “You promise?”

“Hey now,” Baekhyun interjects, “there will be no ass maiming of any kind tonight unless it’s mine.”

Several pairs of eyes land on him, including Luhan who is known to take such offers seriously. Baekhyun reckons he lures unsuspecting people to his bed with his sweet face before revealing his kinky side. Jongdae, who is standing beside Luhan, seems rather intrigued himself, but mostly by Luhan and not Baekhyun.

“My birthday,” Baekhyun asserts. “My rules.”

“Hear, hear!” Chanyeol cracks open a bottle and takes a swig.

Kyungsoo takes up the arm chair off to the side, but he’s quickly flanked by Luhan and Jongdae who probably have anything but innocent intentions. Chanyeol attempts to rescue Kyungsoo, but only ends up with Kyungsoo’s foot on his hip, shoving him away. Yifan guffaws, Chanyeol hits the floor with a pout, and Baekhyun lets out his first genuine laugh of the night.

“To Baekhyun’s unfortunate dateless birthday,” Kyungsoo toasts later, after they’ve all had a few.

Chanyeol’s just gone to the bathroom, and Baekhyun rounds on Kyungsoo. “I’ll have Yifan install a virus on your computer and make sure the only IT guy who takes your calls is Chanyeol,” he threatens.

Kyungsoo’s mouth drops open. “You wouldn’t.”

“He would,” Yifan pipes in. “I know some great database killers that would take _days_ to clear.”

“That’s evil,” Kyungsoo says, his eyebrows furrowed. “Although, if I just slept with him, maybe he’d stop with the whole puppy eyes thing.”

“Slept with who?” Chanyeol asks as he walks back in, his arms raised over his head in a stretch. There’s a sliver of his stomach showing, and Kyungsoo’s eyes linger.

“You,” Kyungsoo states.

Chanyeol stops in his tracks. “This feels like a trap.”

“The only trap you’re about to be in is Kyungsoo’s thighs,” Baekhyun snorts in amusement. “But not tonight, cause tonight’s _my_ fucking night.”

Chanyeol turns on him with a pout.

“You can get your dick wet tomorrow, stud,” Baekhyun promises. “If Kyungsoo doesn’t change his mind. You should really be on your best behavior.”

“I don’t know how to do that,” Chanyeol whispers, only his whisper is loud enough to fill the room.

Luhan nearly chokes on his beer. Jongdae has to pat him on the back while holding in his own laughter, and Kyungsoo simply rolls his eyes.

“You’d better be a great lay,” Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol.

Baekhyun watches as his friends joke around, laugh, and drink every bottle in the house. Baekhyun is content with the two he had. It gives him better clarity, better memories. He also gets to watch how Luhan and Jongdae keep edging closer. It’ll only be a matter of minutes before Jongdae is in Luhan’s lap. Baekhyun never took Luhan as the bow-tie type, but he’s been wrong before.

The sound of knocking on the door is almost drowned out, but Baekhyun notices. So does Yifan. He’s the first one there, swinging the door open with gusto.

“Uh,” Yifan says dumbly.

Baekhyun shakes his head and goes over to rescue him. It’s probably one of his neighbors; he has a spare key for the apartment next to his because the guy locks himself out so often. Baekhyun pads over, patting down his hair before reaching the door.

He makes the same dumb sound Yifan did.

Hyeran is standing there, dressed in an off the shoulder dress, white, that clings to her curves all the way down to just above her knees. Her hair is clipped back and diamond earrings hang from her ears. Baekhyun thinks he’s going into shock.

“I am so sorry,” she begins, stepping in and toward Baekhyun, brushing past Yifan without a thought. Her hands are on him, curving along his neck as she presses to him. “I had to dazzle some new potential investor, but I got out of there as soon as I could.”

Baekhyun finally gains the ability to move, and he does it by cupping her face and kissing her. Hard. Somewhere in the background, he hears a bottle hit the floor.

“Am I too late?” she whispers.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “We’ll have something delivered. Anything you want.”

Hyeran smiles, chuckling. “You mean anything _you_ want.”

“Then I could just eat you all night.”

Hyeran’s smile turns sly. “Well we have to save something for dessert.”

“Let me just kick these bums out of my apartment.”

“Already gone, dude,” Jongdae says as he slides past, Luhan in tow. “Enjoy your night!”

Yifan follows, calling out for them to slow down cause he’s pulling up uber. It comes as no surprise that Kyungsoo is tugging a starstruck Chanyeol behind him, promising to take care of him well. The door clicks closed behind him, leaving the apartment in silence.

Hyeran steps back, toeing out of her heels. “Do you have anything I can wear? This dress is killing me.”

She ends up in one of his old shirts, with only her underwear on underneath. They watch shitty dramas on tv while eating pizza and popcorn. Hyeran nuzzles up to him, her hair tickling his chin as she leans on him. Baekhyun rests his arm around her waist and he feels content.

This is all he wanted. And he finally has it. 

Ten minutes later, he gets a text from Chanyeol - _dude_.

Baekhyun shakes his head and settles in further, Hyeran turning to rest her legs over his lap. It’s the perfect birthday after all.


End file.
